Festeri Kedavra
"Once a prodigy student of the Prince of Darkness in a time of old, Festeri is ready to throw her old master's dusty bones back into the grave." Not to be confused with Festeri Kedavra, her boss variant fought at the end of Act III: A Light in the Dark. Festeri Kedavra is a Hero added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. She is a magic type Hero and is referred to as 'The Dark Mirror' as her subtitle. Her main powers relate to those of necromancy. Lore Festeri Kedavra was once the most promising of eight disciples who followed The Prince of Darkness in a time of old. During the time he was alive, the Prince used to seek out gifted apprentices in the art of magic, and take them to his far away lair in the north where they would be disciplined and taught spells of immense power. But few were aware of the Prince's agenda when he was alive. He brutally hammered into his disciples loyalty and fear of him as the years progressed and he grew older yet. Fearing death would soon come for him, the Prince began his final lesson. Bestowing upon his students the forbidden power of necromancy and spells of evil, he instructed them to upon his death use their combined might to raise him from the grave. When the old archmage finally kicked the bucket in his sleep, his eight disciples enacted the spell to once again bring him to life. With newfound and untold powers, he could finally put schemes he's waited decades for into use. Betraying his disciples, he would kill the other seven in a single blast from his throne, Festeri barely dodging the lime-green magical blast. She escaped miraculously, and after many years of fleeing the scouts sent after her, she went into recluse. After her defeat at the hands of Prideshead, she has joined their efforts and their resistance against the Prince of Darkness. Design Standard Festeri Kedavra is a female monkey dressed in a long, black, multi-layered robe. The robe and its hood are trimmed with purple. Wraps similar to those of a mummy surround most of her head beneath the hood, like an x/x/4 Monkey Wizard from BTD 6. A skull-shaped magenta pin sits at the location on her chest the hood meets the robe. Festeri Kedavra has glowing green eyes, and long brown hair billows down both sides of the hood and down to her waist. In her right hand she wields a long black staff that ends in two dragon wings sticking out of its sides. At the tip of the staff is a bright green orb that glows with a soft light. In her other hand is a necklace-like charm made of purple beads with a small white skull dangling beneath it. Changes * Level 3: The skull on the ends of Festeri's charm becomes black, the eyes glow green, and green wisps of energy swirl around her. * Level 5: Festeri's staff grows in length, the dragon wings become more pronounced and jagged, and the staff head becomes a brilliant purple color. * Level 10: Festeri's hair gets purple highlights, the magenta skull pin now has green glowing eyes, a long black cloak that looks like wings now billows behind her. * Level 20: Her staff grows in prominence once more, as the end of it appears now as a skeletal hand clutching a large green orb. The wings at the tip remain the same, and a large iron scythe blade now sticks out of the bottom. Her robes become more torn, and green tentacles of smoke now writhe from beneath her robes. A ribcage of bone now extends from around the back of her torso and wraps around the front, protecting a green energy glowing at the center of her midsection. * Level 30: Large dragon wings made of green fire billow from her back. Otherwise, her design remains relatively similar to her Level 20 iteration. Instead of holding the charm in her hand, she now wears it around her neck, and she dual-wields her now very long and twisted looking scythestaff. Stats * Cost: $700 (Medium) * Attack Type: A large lime green bolt that strikes its first target before releasing a green energy wave within a small area. The first bloon hit is popped 2 layers and the shockwave pops 1 from bloons caught in it. * Attack Speed: 1.4 seconds * Range: Similar to that of Quincy's starting range in BTD 6. * Unlocked by beating Stage 3-S, Queen of the Dust (which she is the Boss of). Abilities *'Rot Cloud': Within Festeri's range a large cloud of green noxious gas will spawn, and permeate for 12 seconds. This gas cloud slowly spreads over its lifetime and deals 1 damage per second to bloons traveling through it. Has a 45 second cooldown which begins only when the last cloud has completely vanished. *'Rise Again': Festeri will instantly create up to 40 Unpopped anywhere on the track, independent of her usual limit. She will spawn 1 for every 500 pops in the last 5 rounds. This makes this ability become much stronger as the game progresses. Has a 90 second cooldown and requires at least 1 round to progress before use again. *'Cage of Bone': Festeri will put up a temporary magical cage of bones around all towers including herself within range of her. These towers will take 20% less damage from all incoming attacks. This cage lasts 10 seconds. Has a 120 second cooldown and requires at least 2 rounds to pass before use again. Levels * Level 1: Default. * Level 2: Attack now pierces another bloon before bursting. * Level 3: Unlocks the Rot Cloud ability. * Level 4: Every 10th bloon popped in her range will be reanimated as an 'Unpopped'. Unpopped bloons will travel backward along the track and be able to deal 10 damage before dying, whether that be to 10 Red Bloons, 5 Blue Bloons, or any combination. She can have a cap of 10 Unpopped on screen at once, but will build up reserves she can spawn as they die. * Level 5: Festeri's shots now home in on targets and gain +1 pierce before bursting. * Level 6: Festeri gains Camo detection and a moderate range increase. * Level 7: Reanimation rate increased to every 8th bloon popped. * Level 8: Amount of Unpopped able to be summoned at once increased to 30. * Level 9: Her initial bolt's layer damage is increased by 1, to 3 total. * Level 10: Unlocks the Rise Again ability. * Level 11: Rot Cloud now lasts 3 seconds longer. * Level 12: Unpopped total damage potential increased to 20. * Level 13: Bloons hit by her bolt's shockwave will be stripped of Camo and Regrow status. * Level 14: Rise Again cooldown decreased by 5 seconds. * Level 15: Necro status bloons hit by her direct bolt attack will become friendly Unpopped. * Level 16: If Festeri deals the killing blow to a bloon, it will not produce children and become a friendly Unpopped. * Level 17: Rot Cloud now infects bloons, turning them into Unpopped once their final layers die. * Level 18: The size of the shockwaves produced by her main attack increases by 20%. * Level 19: Amount of Unpopped able to be actively alive at once increased to 40. * Level 20: Unlocks the Cage of Bone ability. * Level 21: Attack speed decreased to 1.2 seconds. * Level 22: Every time an Unpopped reaches the entrance without dying, the player will gain 1 life, capped at the amount they started with. * Level 23: Rise Again can ressurect 3x as many bloons in one use. * Level 24: Festeri's shockwaves now pop an additional layer. * Level 25: Will occasionally summon in an Unpopped MOAB. MOABs move slower but have a total of 200 damage to dish out before dying. Unpopped MOABs count as 30 in her Unpopped limit. MOABs getting through do not add lives to the life counter. * Level 26: Rot Cloud permanently infects MOAB-class bloons, dealing lots of damage to them every second even after passing through it. * Level 27: Cage of Bone now provides 1.5x as much armor as before, reducing incoming damage by 50%. * Level 28: Every time an Unpopped reaches the entrance without dying, Festeri will release a ring of purple smoke healing all nearby towers of any wounds. * Level 29: Range increased dramatically. Unpopped can deal damage without dying until they exit her range. * Level 30: Festeri gains a weaker version of Rot Cloud within her range, constantly ticking damage and infecting MOAB-class bloons. Unpopped amount possible at once increased to 120. Cage of Bone now also provides up to 80 non-MOAB class bloons in her range with a white bone-like aura that makes it so when that layer is destroyed, they release 8 bone fragments popping nearby bloons. Quotes When Placed * Ah ha ha! Who will be paying my price of life? * They shall join me in my conquest for vengeance! * I must quench my thirst for death. When Selected * What do you need, child? * What is the issue? * Yes, little one? * Speak your desires, pet. * I WILL have my revenge against the Prince. * Time is of the essence! (When annoyed) * You will soon be the one listening to ME. (When annoyed) When Leveling Up * Ah ha ha! Power! * New tricks... * Yeees! * I am killing it, ah ha ha. * Be afraid. * I fear no Prince. (When reaching Level 30) MOAB Class Bloons * Bring down that MOAB! (MOAB spawn) * That BFB is coming down. (BFB spawn) * Destroy that ZOMG! (ZOMG spawn) * Eek! DDTs! (DDT spawn) * A true test of my power! (BAD spawn) * A fine addition to my armies... (MOAB kill) * A nasty pest squashed. (BFB kill) * Ah ha ha! What did you expect? (ZOMG kill) * What do you mean? It did not scare me. (DDT kill) * A testament to my unmatched might. Ah ha ha! (BAD kill) Ability Use * You will decay! (When using Rot Cloud) * Rise, my army of darkness! (When using Rise Again) * Tough as bone! (When using Cage of Bone) Bloons Leaking * Gah! My souls! * Stop them! * Useless minions! * Knaves! They got away! Xtreme Smackdown Warning: The following section contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Festeri Kedavra also appears as a fighter in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks Festeri's attacks are based on dark magic and energy bolts along with strikes from her staff. *'Light Punch' A jab of the staff in the gut. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A kick in the face. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' A slice of her staff's axe across the opponent's face. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' Festeri's rotates her staff across the opponent's face and it gets sliced by the axe and the scythe. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Festeri holds her opponent and thrusts her staff into their chest, throwing them back. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Festeri slices into her opponent's shoulder with her scythe and slams them behind them. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Bolted Again' Festeri fires a bolt at the opponent fron her staff and they fall back to the ground. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Axe Beams' Festeri swipes her staff and two arcs of energy emerge from her axe and blast in the opponent's face. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Heart Boring' Festeri topples the opponent over by smashing her staff into their legs and pierces it in their chest. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Triple Threat' Festeri spins around and her spirit bolts charge at the opponent and explode. They then somehow fly back to Festeri. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Knee Breaker' Festeri charges at the opponent spins her axe around and kicks her opponent multiple times in the chest. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: The Grim Reaper' Festeri charges at her opponent and punches them in the face repeatedly, before cracking the skull. She then uppercuts them into air and stabs her scythe into their chest, rupturing their heart. She then brings out their spirit (in form of a green spectre) out of their mouth and smashes it into their chest, shattering the ribs and sending them away. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: In Good Spirits' Festeri fires her spirit bolts at the opponent's face and they explode. From the green cloud, Festeri's eyes shine as she grabs their throat and brings out their spirit out of their mouth. She then conjures it into a ball and punches it in their gut, exploding their midsection, killing them. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: Timber!!!' Festeri smashes her axe into the opponent's shoulder and leaves the arm dangling. She repeats the attack on their other arm and slices off both their arms. She then slams it in their gut, nearly slicing it off. Finally, she smashes it into their neck and slices off their head, killing them. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Additional Notes * Her name doubles up on her themes of death and decay, 'Festeri' coming from the verb 'to fester', which is essentially rotting. 'Kedavra' comes from the second word in the killing spell of the Harry Potter universe, 'Avada Kedavra'. * Her nickname 'The Dark Mirror', comes from the fact that she is the benevolent foil to The Prince of Darkness, one being a selectable Hero and the other being the main villain of the game who taught her all of her tricks. * Festeri utilizes mechanics similar to the x/x/5 Wizard from BTD 6, including minions with near identical behavior. Since that tower is now the villain, she takes his place... in some regards. * The scouts sent after her by the Prince of Darkness were in fact not out to kill her, but bring her back to the Prince of Darkness to sort out their misunderstandings. * All images created by Cutterfish12345. Category:Heroes